


Butterfly

by StarmanSymphony



Series: Morph AU [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Gen, father-in-denial meta knight, kirby and morpho knight are mentioned, mentions of events in morph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarmanSymphony/pseuds/StarmanSymphony
Summary: King Dedede and Meta Knight have a conversation about Kirby, the butterfly, and the butterfly's new nickname.A short follow-up toMorph- I would say "read it" but admittedly, my writing wasn't the best back when I wrote it.
Series: Morph AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977865
Kudos: 17





	Butterfly

The king and his knight sat together on the balcony of Castle Dedede and watched the inhabitants of Dream Land go about their day; the king resting his arms on the railing, and the knight sitting on it. The air had started to chill with the onset of Autumn, yes, but that didn’t stop anyone from going out and enjoying themselves.

It especially didn’t stop Kirby, who was currently chasing the red-and-yellow butterfly around the fields just nearby. The pink puffball’s joyous laughter echoed through the air, reaching the king and knight’s ears.

As he shifted in his seat slightly, King Dedede broke the silence that had long since comfortably fallen between himself and Meta Knight by saying, “Hey Meta, I noticed something the other day.”

Meta Knight glanced over at the king. “You did?”

“Yeah. You know that butterfly?”

“The red-and-yellow one, I assume you mean?” Meta Knight asked. “If so, yes, I am aware.”

“Yeah, that one! I noticed Kirby’s been calling it Morpho recently.” King Dedede looked over at Meta Knight and added, “You don’t think it’s…”

Meta Knight shook his head. “Related to his time here in Dream Land, yes. But I doubt that it’s Morpho Knight himself.”

Dedede sat up as he asked, “Why do you say that?”

“For one, Kirby was absent during the time Morpho Knight was present. They couldn’t have met at any point.”

Dedede was silent for a moment before saying, “I’ll just take your word on that one. But Kirby was on the Lor Starcutter when he came back: maybe Magolor met him at some point?”

Meta Knight put a hand to his chin, glanced down at Kirby and hummed in thought. “A possibility.” He looked back at King Dedede and added, “But…”

Dedede sighed, then asked, “But…?”

“Kirby likes to nickname people and inanimate objects alike. When we were looking for the Lor Starcutter’s fallen parts, I heard him call the Warp Star we were riding Warpy once,” Meta Knight explained.

Dedede raised an eyebrow. “You did? I don’t remember that.”

“I’m not surprised; that was near the beginning of that adventure. But as I was saying, when he gets close to someone, he likes to nickname them. He calls me ‘Dad’, for goodness sake.”

“I don’t think anyone else in Dream Land worries about him as much as you do, Meta! Why wouldn’t he call you his dad?” King Dedede argued.

Meta Knight let out a small gasp. “I care for Kirby, but not _that_ much! I just want to make sure he grows up into a fine warrior. If he dies, it would be a lot harder for us to deal with any threats to our planet.” His body relaxed somewhat as he quietly added, “Besides, seeing any other members of our race is… rare. Popstar is lucky to have more than one living on it.”

Another silence settled between the king and his knight: one that was far from uncomfortable. It didn’t last long, though, as Meta Knight quickly dispelled it by asking himself aloud, “But what was I saying?”

“Uhhh… Something about Kirby nicknaming people lots?” Dedede replied.

“Right! My point is that Kirby could easily have heard about what Morpho Knight did for our planet from, say, a Waddle Dee, and decided to nickname the butterfly after him,” Meta Knight told Dedede.

“Eh, I mean, that makes sense.” Dedede returned to resting his arms on the railing of the balcony as he added, “But still, I can’t help but feel like there’s something more to it…”

There was a beat before Dedede turned his head to Meta Knight and asked, “What makes you so sure that Kirby and Morpho couldn’t have met at any point, by the way?”

“I didn’t tell you what happened after I ran off during the eternal night? I could have sworn I did.”


End file.
